Louis Fortier
Louis Fortier is a Ventrue Anarch of the 9th generation and Baron of Los Angeles. Biography A second son of a French noble, Louis joined the hoping to make something of himself through a military career. He was shipped to the colonies and there caught the attention of a vampire named Night Star, being Embraced in the Canadian territories in the year 1754, never to return to his home. Instead, he went to New York and grew comfortable from the fruits of Franco-American trade while the French Revolution forced some of his mortal relatives into exile. It was only when the Sabbat came to that city in the 20th century that Fortier had to relocate to the West Coast. He arrived in Los Angeles in 1912 while the city was under the strict rule of Don Sebastian Juan Dominguez. Fortier was granted the title of Primogen and spent the next 30 years building his power base as an ally of the Prince, but he could not condone the provocations his sovereign has inflicted upon a Brujah called Jeremy MacNeil and was the only primogen to speak in his behalf in the 1940s. When the subsequent Second Anarch Revolt came, Fortier left Don Sebastian's side and watched while the Anarch Free States were created. Through the recognition of his wealth and personal power he was regarded as an Baron of the city, a gentleman among the Anarchs and ruler of West Los Angeles (a territory that included Beverly Hills, Pacific Palisades, Santa Monica, Marina Del Rey, and Venice). His domain was held with an army of ghouls, and ruled as if he was still in medieval France. In time Fortier also became the owner of the infamous Club Zombie of Sunset Boulevard – a nightclub that entertains Kindred clientele in a VIP area known as the "Sepulcre". In recent nights, Louis has faced a bloody war against the Kuei-jin and managed to injure them badly enough to settled a truce with the oriental vampires. This allowed him to contain the advance of both the Sabbat and Camarilla into his territories. Since 1999 he has joined the Cathayans to form the New Promise Mandarinate. While still maintaining his office as Baron, he has lost some of his massive territory to the rival sects. His haven is an enormous and heavily guarded mansion in the hills of Bel Air, and Louis is known to keep the company of beautiful women around. He has created progeny out of astonishing beauties such as Catherine du Bois and Elena Gutierrez. He also took the writer Mariel St. John under his wing, not knowing that she is a Sabbat spy. Character Sheet |clan = Ventrue |sire = Night Star |nature = Traditionalist |demeanor = Judge |generation = 9th |embrace = 1754 CE |apparent age = Late 20s |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 4, Athletics 3, Dodge 4, Intimidation 5, Leadership 4 |skills = Animal Ken 3, Drive 4, Etiquette 4, Firearms 4, Melee 4, Music 2, Survival 3 |knowledges = Finance 3, Law 2, Linguistics 3, Politics 3 |disciplines = Auspex 2, Celerity 1, Dominate 4, Fortitude 4, Potence 2, Presence 5 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Herd 2, Influence 2, Resources 5, Retainers 5, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 4, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 5 |willpower = 9 }} Gallery Louis Fortier.png|From Los Angeles by Night Louis Fortier - VTES.jpg|''Louis Fortier'' VTES card. Art by Riccardo Fabiani References * * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Princes (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character